


The promises we make

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pet Names, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron and Robert are up talking about the future





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys. Hope you enjoy this part of Robron family life. My heart is still broken after Aaron's sentencing but here is fluff to cheer us up.
> 
> Also thanks to robronisendgame on tumblr for giving me the idea of pet names

Aaron and Robert were laying in bed when Robert spoke up

"Babe do you think you could the day ofnext Tuesday. I've got a scan to check up on our baby" 

Both boys smiled every time they said "our baby" it was like a promise. A promise to keep it safe from harm. A promise to love it for all thier loves and after. A promise to be there.

"Yeah I'm sure I can take the day off from my own business Hon but yeah of course I want to be there. That reminds me we should a frame to put the picture scan of our baby in" Aaron smiled.

There it was again. The promise. The promise of love and the promise to cherish. The promise of protection.

"Babe whilst we're shopping for That we could get some stuff for the nursery. I was thinking green walls, but not like dark green but like a soft light green you know" He said unsure of himself 

"Yeah sounds good. We could pick up the cot As Well if you want."

"Yeah I saw one in this baby magazine and I fell opin love with it. Did I show it to you? Wait lemme go get the magazine"Robert said with such joy moving to get out of bed it he felt Aaron's hand get hold of his arm so turned to look at him.

"Tommorow Rob. It's late and I'm cold"

"Ok tomorrow. That reminds me I have a meeting tommorow for the haulage company but I'm not sure if I want to go. I'd rather spend the day in bed with my husband"

"I'll call nichola in the morning and tell her you have morning sickness or something." 

The boys smiled never fading. The didn't realise pregnancy came with such good excuses to get out of going to work. But in Roberts defence he's been working really hard recently and deserves a break.

"Babe I was thinking. Maybe we could do some more work on the house you know. Make it more baby proof just in case." Robert said in a serious tone as Aaron let out a small giggle

"Rob the house is fine ok. Well just have to keep an eye on the little one when they start to walk and crawl but for now the house is great even if some of the doors don't have handles" Aaron joked

"For one its not a door its a wall and it doesn't slide it folds and then slides to one side to allow an open space"

"Yeah I know I was just joking babe don't worry. Now we should sleep. We have plans for tommorow"

"Aaron before we do go to sleep I just have one more thing"

"What is it"

"I um saw this thing on pinterest where you get a box like a sort of memory box and fill it with promises you know. I thought we could do one for our baby."

"Yeah I think we should too. I have a few already.." Aaron admitted 

"What are they?" Robert asked

"Well to protect, to love, to be There you know."

"I have a few too so we wil get a box when were out."

"Yeah our promise box for our baby. I can't wait but now time for sleep."

"Right night babe" Robert said giving Aaron a quick kiss 

"Night love" 

And with that they slept knowing the promises they made and will keep on making 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you might know by know follow my other social medias come have a chat. Come freak out with me over our ships. Also if you have any ideas or prompts that you would like to see in this series comment below or pm me on Twitter,Tumblr or instagram. 
> 
> Also I might need some help with the next part. It is going to be the boy's at the hospital for a scan but I'm not sure howto write it so if you want to help me just pm me.


End file.
